Never Forget
by PokeFreak45
Summary: There was a kidnapping incident ten years ago. I was one of the unlucky children that were involved in that incident. Because of becoming severly injured, I have lost most of my memory... including a girl... I wonder who it could be... Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, and Youngest (OCxSilver) HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! PokeFreak45 here! This is a new story that I will be doing as Royalty Sucks is in the process of being finished. It is probably going to be the most dramatic story I have ever written in my _life_, but even so, I hope all of you guys enjoy this depressing story that just popped up in my head. By the way, it is technically another school-fic, just saying. But because it is another school-fic, that does not mean it is related to "Welcome to Pokespe High" in any sort of way. (Besides the teachers. Those guys stay the same.)**

**Here we go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise. The only thing I do own is this story and my OC, Lyn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_September 22, Age 8_

_I don't know where I am... who I am... what I am... but there is one thing I do know. I remember it faintly... but... I remember something dark and spacious... a big room of some sort from what I'm guessing. Everything else is just faded, like someone just cut off the electricity for the whole world to be cloaked in darkness. Though... there were people with me... holding various items that I don't seem to recall so clearly... and two people next to me... around my height and age... I also remember seeing red pools of liquid around me... and a clear, salty one falling from... somewhere. I don't remember everything, but now that I think about it... the situation sounded pretty bad. I wonder what really happened…_

"Doctor... Doctor! The patient... he's waking up! Come over, quickly!"

"Is he really now?"

"Yes! He's opening his eyes!"

I felt tired, but opened up my eyes reluctantly. My vision was a bit blurry at first, clearing up little by little. I soon then found myself lying in a bed in a room with white walls and a lot of annoying beeping noises. I turned to my right, seeing two people in white jackets talking and staring at me.

"Oh, young man! You're a strong one, aren't you? I'm glad to see you breathing again," the man said. I just blinked once, not responding. The man smiled.

"It's okay if you want to speak, lad," the man implied. I opened my mouth.

"W-What happened?" I croaked, my voice sounding hoarse and dry. The woman next to the man handed me a glass of water. I took the cup and gulped every single drop of the refreshing, cold liquid. Handing the glass back to the woman, the man began to speak.

"Well, you and some of your friends were in a bit of trouble two days ago. You were out for that long. Anyways, it seemed like there was some damages done to your brain and left arm, but nothing crucial, right?" the man asked. I looked at my arm, seeing that it was bandaged tightly. I touched the top of my head, seeing that it was bandaged as well. I looked back at the man.

"...What friends...?" I questioned. The man looked at me, confusion spilled over his face.

"Your friends? That were with you in the situation? Don't you remember what happened?" the man asked me. I shook my head, still looking at the man.

"So... you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" he asked, still curious of my state. I shook my head once again. He also shook his head.

"This is bad... if he can't remember that much... he probably lost all of it..." the man mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, two children came bursting from the door. They both had brown hair, but the girl had blue eyes while the boy had green eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" the girl cried with joy, pulling me into a gentle hug. I looked at her; her left leg was bandaged from knee to the top of her ankle and her cheek had a scar on it. I looked over at the boy, who had his head and right ankle bandaged with his left arm in a blue cast that hanged from his shoulder. He smiled at me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Who are you two...?" I asked. The man looked at me, shocked and curious. The two children did the same, causing the girl let go of me. "And..." I continued.

"...Who am I?"

* * *

_September 22, Age 18_

_It has been exactly ten years since the kidnapping incident happened. I had remembered most of my memory by now after all of those days in hospital therapy. My full name is Red Garnet Crimson. I am now sixteen years old and enroll in the school called Hope Academy. Weird name, huh? Well, I never really bothered with it, so I don't mind it much. Anyways, I have a working father, a stay at home mother, and a younger sister named Lyn Jade Crimson. I have a couple of good friends, like my friends Green Okido and Blue Amaya. Apparently, they were involved in the kidnapping as well, but managed to escape with me. They told me that there was another person there, who also escaped, but from what I heard, her family moved away from here before any of us had the chance to say goodbye. And because of all of the damage we dealt, we couldn't remember exactly who she was or even what her name was. Of course, I had the worst memory loss out of the three of us, so only Green and Blue remember her existence. But, I really do wish I could see that girl again... hopefully…_

**Present day…**

**Red's P.O.V:**

"Red! Are you ready yet? You've been up there in your room for long enough!" a voice called for me from downstairs. I scurried in my room to hopefully find my bag. Once I did, I quickly put on my blazer and opened the door, running down the stairs. My sister, Lyn, looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"You're always like this... when is there going to be one day when you put your bag in the right place?" Lyn complained. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm always forgetful, you know that," I replied, scratching the back of my head. Lyn just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I know, I know... you tell me this all the time..." she replied, walking into the kitchen. I followed her, sitting down at the table across from where she sat. As my mom placed the plate of food in front of the both of us, my dad came rushing in the kitchen, looking rushed as usual. My mom handed him a piece of toast as he kissed her cheek. He did the same with Lyn and walked over to me to ruffle my hair a little with his hand.

"I'm going now!" my dad called to us.

"Bye dad!" Lyn called back. He then walked out the door, closing the door firmly shut behind him. As I was eating, my mom opened her mouth to speak.

"So, I heard there's a new student in your class today. Are you excited to know who it is?" my mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders, chugging down my glass of milk. I wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Somewhat. It's not going to be much of a concern to me anyways," I responded, putting my dishes away. Lyn sighed, placing her dishes in the sink as well.

"Either way, you're going to see the kid in your class everyday. You might as well make more friends while you're at it," Lyn suggested. I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Says the one who barely has one," I joked, walking out the door. Lyn glared at me, stomping angrily after me.

"What's that supposed to mean, you dumbass?!" she exclaimed. I stifled a chuckle, saying good-bye to my mom before leaving the house. Lyn soon caught up to me, jabbing her hand swiftly against my side. I yelped in pain, beginning to rub it.

"You don't have to do that every time I joke around with you, jeez..." I mumbled. Lyn just huffed, crossing her arms.

"Not my problem, none of my-"

"Concern. Yes, I know already. You say it all the time," I stated in boredom, interrupting her. Lyn glared at me once again.

"Well, if you know that I say it all the time, then quit joking around all the time!" Lyn yelled at me. I sighed, ignoring my sister's rambling for the next ten minutes as we walk to school.

Once we got inside, we parted our ways and went to our classes. I ran upstairs quickly and got to class right on time, opening the door, closing it, and rushing over to my desk in the back. I sighed once I sat down as the bell rang.

"Made it..." I muttered, relieved. Someone then tapped my shoulder, forcing me to turn around to see who it was. I met a pair of aqua colored eyes in a second, confirming it to be Blue.

"Oh, hey, Blue," I greeted, turning away from her. She stood up straight, looking at me with arms on her hips.

"Is that all you're going to say to me? C'mon, Red, I haven't seen you in forever!" Blue said, wrapping her arms around me in attempt to hug me. I brushed her arms off my body after she squeezed me for over twenty seconds.

"I know it's the beginning of the school year and we're finally seniors, Blue, but honestly, I see you every freaking day running around town, for Mew's sake. Give me a break," I told her. She just smiled, patting my head and skipping back to her seat, that was two seats in front of me. I sighed once she sat down.

"Blue problems?" Green asked as he took his seat next to mine. I nodded my head.

"Blue problems," I repeated. Green sighed in boredom.

"I get it..." he replied. Just then, our homeroom teacher, Mr. Blaine, walked into the classroom. He greeted us all with a simple wave and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello class. We are going to start with our regular assignments, but first, a new student is here today," Mr. Blaine said. He looked at the opened door. "You can come in now!" he called.

A girl about Lyn's height but probably a year younger than me walked into the classroom. She wore the girl's school uniform, a navy blue blazer over a white blouse and red necktie along with a grey, long skirt and black dress shoes. She had long, blonde hair that is as bright as a patch of sunflowers and pale, yet fair skin. She turned to the class and bowed.

"M-My name is Amarillo Verde, but I prefer the name Yellow. I-It's nice to meet you all!" she said, her voice high-pitched, sweet, and whispery. Mr. Blaine smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Yellow. Take the seat over there next to Blue. Blue, raise you hand to show her where it is," Blue raised her hand, pointing to the desk to her right with her other. Yellow nodded, walking towards the seat and sitting down. Blue looked over to her, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yellow! My name is Blue, as you already know," Blue greeted. Yellow nodded, accepting her handshake. Blue jabbed her thumb at Green and me.

"The bored brunnette is Green and the one with spiky black hair is Red," Blue introduced. Green gave her a simple wave. I did the same. Yellow nodded, her face turning a light shade of pink when she saw me.

"Alright then class! Now that introductions are over, I would like to start class off with some simple instructions of what we are going to do today," Mr. Blaine said, turning his back to us and beginning to write on the blackboard that was behind him. I heard a student sigh behind me, raising their hand up.

"Mr. Blaine, sorry to intrude, but aren't you just going to teach us what we learned from last year? I mean, you always do that," the student said. Mr. Blaine shook his head.

"No, not this time. In fact," Mr. Blaine turned to face all of us. "Even though it is the beginning of the school year, I have decided that we should do a project! Plus, it's even based off of last year's teachings!" All of us groaned; if there is anything that Mr. Blaine loves the most, it's to torture us with class projects. He called a student over to his desk to pass out papers to us. When I got one, it said "Chemistry Rubric" in bold, labeled on the top. I was about to read the rest of it until Mr. Blaine's voice interrupted me.

"This project is based on how much you remember from last year. And since Ms. Verde is a new student here, Mr. Okido, I am automatically assigning you with her so that you can teach her," Mr. Blaine said. Green nodded his head as a bunch of girls started complaining.

There's something you need to know in this school. There are a bunch of fangirls in this school. They literally call themselves the GRGS Fan Club, since there are four of us boys that are super "popular" at this school. It's Green and myself for the seniors and two juniors named Gold and Silver. Lyn told me that ever since they came here in their sophomore year, the girl started getting crazy over them, adding those two in their fangirl group. And then it became the GRGS Fan Club. It's really annoying, honestly. Gold seems to enjoy it sometimes, though. The times when he's not getting chased down the hall by girls, of course.

"Alright then!" Mr. Blaine looked at Yellow. "Is that alright with you?" he asked her. Yellow nodded her head. Mr. Blaine looked at his clipboard.

"Okay! I have assigned the rest of you with partners. Gina is partners with Troy. Steven is partners with Joyce. Blue is partners with Red. Monica is partners with Frank. Blake is partners with Karina. And Yukio is partners with Alice. Does anyone have questions?" Mr. Blaine asked. Monica, the leader of the Green Team (don't ask how I know that...), automatically raised her hand. When Mr. Blaine saw that hand, he sighed loudly.

"Yes. Why does the new student get to be paired up with the hottest- I mean, Green out of all people?" Monica asked, the tone of irritation sticking into her voice like tree sap. Mr. Blaine sighed, looking at Monica.

"Ms. Haruma, I understand that Green is a person you are most fond of-"

"Don't forget about my other precious 12,000 members of the Green Team," Monica interrupted, her index finger waving in the air. Mr. Blaine sweatdropped.

"T-That too. I guess…" he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He then cleared his throat. "But Ms. Verde here, like you have just said, is a new student. She does not know anything that we have learned. That is why I thought that a smart kid like Green would be a good partner for her, understood?" Mr. Blaine ended, a bit strictly too. Monica started to grumble things to herself, slumping back into her seat with arms crossed and eyes glaring at Mr. Blaine. Mr. Blaine just ignored her and sighed once again, looking at the rest of the class.

"Anyone else have any questions about the _project_ instead of the pairs?" Mr. Blaine asked us, saying the word "project" in a loud tone, almost saying it directly to Monica. Alice raised her hand.

"Um, you didn't explain what the project is exactly about…" Alice said. Mr. Blaine nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"I was getting there, but thank you for reminding my old brain about that, Ms. Kaede," Mr. Blaine said. Alice nodded her head as Mr. Blaine looked back at his clipboard.

"Now, like I said, the project is to test how much you remember from last year. I would like to see the following criteria: creativity, facts, examples, and a draft before you start the project itself. Once you show me the draft, you may start your project. It consists of two parts, the short essay and the presentation. These must both be done by the due date said on the rubric, or else you will fail the project," Mr. Blaine said. We all nodded.

"Good. Now then, let's get on to the actual lesson," Mr. Blaine said, turning his back to us once again to continue writing on the blackboard. I heard Green sigh.

"I hate it when it comes to girls fighting over a guy… it's ridiculously stupid," Green complained silently. I smiled.

"No kidding," I told him, paying my attention back to Mr. Blaine.

After thirty minutes of lecturing and taking notes, Mr. Blaine decided to let us have a break until the end of class. As some girl started to gossip and boys started to play around, I felt someone tap my shoulder. And that "someone" just so happened to be none other than Blue. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my seat. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"You have nothing else better to do, so you might as well make another friend!" Blue told me, pointing at Yellow. I moved my body over to see Yellow, who was looking at me curiously, and waved.

"Hello," I said, looking back at Blue. "Done." She smacked my head hard.

"That's not what I meant, idiot!" she yelled at me. I rubbed the side of my head in pain.

"Well, I greeted her, what more do you want?" I asked her, acting like Green right now. Blue asked Yellow to stand up, and once she did, she pushed me towards her, causing our bodies to hit each other. Our faces were only mere inches apart.

"To have an actual conversation!" Blue said. Yellow's face turned beet red, backing away from me. I felt my face get a bit hot as well, backing up a little. I looked at Yellow.

"S-Sorry about that… Blue can be… well, persuasive at times…" I whispered to Yellow, though there really was no point to that since she was already bothering Green. Yellow shook her head.

"I-I-It's okay…" she said, a smile slowly tugging at her lips. I smiled fully.

"Good. So, what school did you used to go to before?" I asked. Yellow sighed.

"I… was actually home schooled by my uncle before coming here. Because of my parents' accident, I worked at a café to get enough money to come here," Yellow said, still refusing to look at me in the eye. I frowned.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that…" I said. She finally looked up at me and smiled brightly, showing that she didn't want me to worry.

"It's fine. People tell me the same thing, and I appreciate their concern for my family, but it's really not needed," she said. I smiled, but still feeling a bit sad.

"Alright then," I said. Blue then slapped my back, making me stand up straighter. She then walked over to Yellow.

"So, you guys got to know each other more?" Blue asked us. We both nodded.

"But, why didn't you do the same thing to Green?" I asked her. Blue waved a hand at me.

"Yellow and Greenie are going to be project partners anyways. They'll get to know each other from there," Blue explained. I heard Green loudly sigh from behind me.

"For the last time, Blue, do _not_ call me Greenie." Green threatened in a sharp tone. Blue crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Fine, fine…" She then smirked, looking over at Green and winking at him. "Greenie." Green just glared at her as Blue started to laugh.

"You…" Green growled, but shut his mouth, standing up and looking at me. "C'mon, it's almost time to go to the next class," Green said, picking up his stuff and walking towards the door. Blue then looked over at Yellow.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Blue asked. Yellow pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Um… Writing class." Yellow said. Blue frowned.

"Aw… Red and Green have History now. But, you do get to be with me in Writing class!" Blue said happily, grabbing Yellow's hand.

"We should get going, huh? The bell's about to ring, anyways," Blue said. Yellow nodded, looking at me.

"B-Bye," Yellow said. I nodded.

"See you around!" I said, walking out the door with Green. Blue did the same with Yellow, turning in the opposite direction than where Green and I were walking. Green sighed once again.

"I can't believe Blue would embarrass me like that…" he complained. I chuckled.

"That's Blue for you. She embarrasses both of us everyday," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she's gone for now. Go ahead and relax," I looked over at a nearby clock. "But we should really head to class right now." I said. Green nodded his head, following me down the hall to go to our next class.

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

"What? A new student?" my friend, Silver, asked me. I nodded my head.

"The new student is in senior year from what I heard," I told him. My other friend, Gold, started cheering, looking at Silver.

"Hey, it might be Yellow!" he said. Silver's eyes widened as Crystal, yet another friend, started to cheer as well.

"That would be great! It's been a long time since we've seen her," Crystal asid. Silver nodded his head. I stood there like an idiot since I didn't know what they were talking about and looked at them.

"Who's Yellow?" I asked them.

"Oh, a childhood friend of ours. She was with us back in Johto after moving away from Kanto, and then came back here after a couple of years passed," Gold explained.

"Ah, got it. You guys are excited to see your friend again," I said. Crystal and Gold nodded.

"We should get to class soon, so we'll see you two later, right?" Crystal said. I looked over at Silver, and then back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, see you soon!" I called back to her. Crystal nodded, walking towards her class with Gold following behind. I looked back at Silver again.

"Alright, we should get a move on. The more we stand her, the more likely one of your fangirls are going to run over you like a road roller," I teased. Silver rolled his eyes, but walked ahead of me and went inside the classroom. I followed him close behind.

And apparently, I was _too_ close.

"Hey, you!" I looked ahead, sighing when I saw who it was.

"What do you want, Vivian?" I asked, feeling irritated. Vivian, the leader of the Silver Team, grabbed Silver's arm and tugged him away from me.

"You are not allowed to stand so close to Silver-kun!" Vivian yelled at me angrily. "It says so on page 16, rule number 45, section 3 of the GRGS Fan Club Rule Book! It says that no one who is not apart of the GRGS must stay at least nine to ten inches away from any member. You were way too close!"

Silver, looking awfully disgusted from Vivian touching him, literally pushed himself away from her and slid her hand off his arm, walking over to his seat. Vivian didn't seem to care though, she just kept her gaze on me. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I swear…" I muttered to myself. I looked at her straight in the eye. "How many times do I have to tell you that your stupid fan club is pointless? A bunch of girls creating a club to gossip and stalk four boys is ridiculous, preventing almost every single girl who is not apart of that club to back off them whenever they could. I think it's better if you make a club on how to fix your grades," I said. There were a bunch of "oohs" coming from everyone in the classroom. Luckily, the teacher wasn't here yet, so the argument kept going.

"Oh yeah? Just look at you! From what I heard last year, your grade for this class was a C+!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the one who got a D+ in this class and a whole other B's on their final report card. At least I got that C+ back up to a A- on time," I retorted. Vivian opened her mouth, but then closed it, huffing and walking over to her seat. I smirked, walking to my seat as well that was next to Silver's.

"Do you have to fight with her every single day?" Silver whispered to me. I crossed my arms.

"She's such a pain in the neck… it's her who starts the fights, anyways, not me. Besides, it is a waste of time to just go crazy over boys who don't even give a damn about them," I said. Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so," he said. The teacher, Ms. Erika, then luckily walked inside and everyone's talking became more silent.

"Morning, class," Ms. Erika greeted. We replied to her with a similar greeting, for some people just mumbled it.

"I need two volunteers to do me a quick favor…" Ms. Erika then said. I looked over at Silver. He looked over at me. We both shrugged, raising our hands. Ms. Erika spotted us both.

"Silver and Lyn, I need you two to go over to Mr. Morty's office. He needs help with something," she said. We both nodded, heading out of the classroom. And I could literally feel Vivian's glare at me once I started walking out with Silver. I just turned around to face her, sticking out my tongue, and walking out right next to Silver.

"I wonder what the Art teacher wants from us…" Silver said, interrupting the harsh language about Vivian in my head. I nodded in agreement. We headed down the stairs, turned to the right hallway, and found Mr. Morty's office. I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Morty? Um, Ms. Erika sent us down here because you needed two people to help you with something…?" I said from the door. The door then swung open, revealing two familiar faces.

"Silver? And Lyn, too? Wow, nice to see you guys ditch class for this project as well!" Gold said, dragging us both inside. Crystal sighed.

"We did ditch class, Gold. We're just assisting Mr. Morty," Crystal said.

"Actually, it's more than just assisting," We all turned around, seeing Mr. Morty himself in his regular attire; a purple jacket with grey pants, black shoes, and a dark purple scarf that has a red pattern at the ends of the scarf.

"You guys have volunteered to be apart of the upcoming school play," Mr. Morty said in his cool, calm voice. We all looked at him in shock.

"E-Excuse me… but what did you just say?" Crystal asked, just to double check if what he was saying was true.

"Yes, you guys have volunteered to join the school play in November," Mr. Morty repeated. "It is a bit early for it, if you were going to ask that, but I needed a few more people to do the job since we had a small amount of seniors this year. And you four just so happened to be the remaining ones I needed to do this play," Mr. Morty explained. I then noticed Gold's mouth shut. I'm guessing he was going to ask that question.

"Mr. Morty, none of us here have participated in acting before. Who's going to teach us?" Silver asked. I raised my hand.

"A-Actually, Silver, I participated in the sophomore school play last year… so I _do_ have experience…" I shyly said. Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that," she said. Mr. Morty nodded as well.

"I remember you being there, Lyn. But there are two others I wanted to teach you," Mr. Morty said. He looked at the back of his office.

"Hey, you guys can come out now!" he called. Two people came out from the back. One of them surprised me.

"Hold on, hold on, _Green_? The Green Ian Okido is going to help us with the play?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Mr. Morty while pointing a finger at Green. Green crossed his arms.

"If you remembered correctly, Lyn, I was in that play with you last year," Green said. I kept silent, but I did remember that.

"Sis?" Silver asked. Blue smiled.

"Yup! I'm going to help you become a star on the stage!" Blue said, walking over to Silver and playing with his hair. Silver felt uncomfortable from what I could see as he gently pushed Blue away from him.

"These two are the most experienced on stage. That's why I chose them," Mr. Morty said.

"When do we start practice?" Gold asked.

"The beginning of October. You'll join us and the rest of the seniors in the gym. We'll have rehearsal everyday after school, so make sure you're schedule is cleared that month," Green informed us. We all nodded our heads.

"Mr. Morty, what exactly is the play this year?" Crystal asked. Mr. Morty turned to his desk, handing us a sheet of paper and a blue script book. I read the title and looked at the script. My eyes widened.

"Phantom F Scenario?" Silver asked.***** Mr. Morty nodded.

"The principal asked me to try this one. I read it over and I thought it wouldn't hurt to try it out," Mr. Morty said. Blue shrugged her shoulders.

"That doesn't seem so bad. We can do this!" Blue said. I heard Gold and Silver sigh.

"Yay…" they both muttered. The _totally_ sounded excited about this, of course…

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Crystal said. I nodded my head. Gold scratched the back of his head.

"Fine…" he said. Silver nodded. Blue clapped her hands.

"Great! So, everyone knows what we're going to do?" she asked. We all nodded. Mr. Morty nodded as well, standing up.

"Well, all of you should get back to class. It's almost time for next period anyway," he said. We all waved goodbye to Green and Blue as we all walked back upstairs. Silver and I bid a farewell to Crystal and Gold as they left. I looked at Silver.

"Aren't you excited for the play?" I asked him, curious. He crossed his arms.

"As long as this is the last time I have to act in front of an audience and to be coached by my sister, then yes," Silver replied bluntly.

This alone just made me laugh as we walked back to class.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done! I do understand that I need to update Royalty Sucks sooner or later, but for now, I need to take a break. So, yeah...**

**1*: For any Vocaloid fan out there, you should know what Phantom F Scenario is. :)**

**Stay tuned to read the upcoming chapter! See ya guys later!**

**-PokeFreak45 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, it's PokeFreak45 here! Sorry for the long-ish delay about updating this story, but I have an excuse:**

**Now, school has started for me, so updating this story and Royalty Sucks will become even more slower than I imagined. Hopefully, I can wrap up Royalty Sucks soon so that I can worry about this story alone, but we'll just have to wait and see about that, don't we? Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 2 for this story, it's gonna get interesting soon~!**

**Oh, before I start, I have a poll up on my profile. I am writing an original story (that's gonna have to wait until I get Royalty Sucks and most of this story done...), so I was wondering what the title should be for it. All of the information about it is technically written in the poll itself, so I would appreciate it a lot if you guys could stop by my profile and choose which title you like the best for the story (or even PM me for different suggestions!)**

**Okay, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise. The only thing I do own is this story and my OC, Lyn.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_September 23_

_Another day of school… yay…_  
_I'm not excited about it just as always, but I am curious about something. The new girl from yesterday, Yellow Verde… she reminds of someone but I can't seem to recall who it could be… Well, once more time passes by, maybe I'll get the answer soon. But that is just a maybe… I don't know if I ever will._

_Who knows what will happen..._

**Red's P.O.V:**

"You participated in the school play?" I asked Lyn. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you can put it that way. It's more like I was chosen without knowing," she said. My mom smiled.

"Well, you did do the play last year. This year shouldn't be much of a deal, right?" she said. Lyn shrugged again, stuffing eggs in her mouth and chugging it down with milk. She her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to get her stuff. Once I finished eating, I put my dishes away as well, going upstairs to check something. As I was checking my messages, something popped up on my computer screen. A message from Blue.

"What would she want so early…?" I muttered. I clicked on the message anyways, in case it was something important.

_"Hey Red~! Just wanted to see if you were awake, sleepyhead! We're all going to Town Plaza in Saffron after school. I'll explain more once you get to school! See ya~! 3, Blue."_ the message read. I sighed.

"That's all she had to say…?" I complained, scratching the back of my head. I grabbed my bag that was hanging from my computer chair and heading downstairs to meet up with Lyn. She already headed out the door the moment I got to the last step. I ran out the door, following her out.

"Hey, did you get a message from Blue?" Lyn asked me. "About meeting up in Town Plaza?" I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm guessing you got it as well?" I said. Lyn nodded her head.

"I wonder what she wants to do now…" she said. I shrugged.

"This is Blue we're talking about, Lyn. She would want us to do everything," I said. Lyn giggled, smiling.

"Yeah," she replied. As we were walking, I noticed that Lyn was looking a bit… annoyed. I mean, don't get me wrong, she always looks annoyed, but today her expression looked different somehow. I decided not to bother her about it, though, since it was none of my business after all. Because just like she always says, it's not my problem, so it's none of my concern.

"Lyn!" We both looked up, seeing Lyn's friend, Gold, waving at us. "Your red haired prince charming said that he would be running a little late, so he told me to go to class with you instead!" he said. I chuckled as Lyn's face turned red. She grit her teeth, glaring at Gold.

"Y-You little..." Lyn then looked over at me.

"I gotta go, see you later at lunch," Lyn said, angrily walking over to Gold. I nodded my head, walking inside the building and towards the classroom.

"Red!" Blue's distinct voice called to me from across the classroom. She was sitting at her desk, with Yellow and Green standing nearby. I sighed, walking over to her seat.

"So, what's the plan you were talking about earlier?" Green asked. "You said you'd tell us once Red is here." Blue smiled.

"Well, as the message said, we're going to head to the Town Plaza to hang out! I need to stop by some shops to get materials for the school play. Plus, I think Yellow needs to meet up with her old friends, right Yel?" Blue said, looking at the blonde. Yellow nodded her head. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Um... old friends?" I asked.

"T-They are friends I met back in Johto after I moved there," Yellow said. I looked at her curiously.

"You moved to Johto? Where did you live before?" I questioned. Yellow's face turned pink.

"Here, a-actually. In Viridian City. But I had to move because... m-my mother didn't like it. I mean, everyone has their tastes in countries, right? Ahaha..." Yellow said. I believed her, but the look on Green's face told me that he was a bit suspicious about Yellow's behavior. I think he let it slide for now, though, since he didn't question her about it. Blue on the other hand, the one who was totally oblivious to Green's concern, smiled at Yellow.

"That's so cool! I wish we met up, all three of us lived in Pallet Town! Can't you imagine what it would be with you in our lives?" Blue asked Yellow. Yellow's eyes widened as if she was going to cry, but she smiled back, nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah, it would be fun," Yellow said, still smiling.

But where in the world have I seen that smile before…?

"Ah, so sorry I was late, class. I had a meeting this morning and was let out a bit late. But, now that I'm here, I want you all to get together with your science partner so that we can start the project," Mr. Blaine said, rushing into the classroom. Some people groaned as they went to walk over to their assigned partner. I don't know why they're complaining, it's just a project. As I sat next to Blue, I saw Monica grumbling in her seat as she took her seat next to Frank, who wasn't even paying attention to anything around him.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you to take out your rubrics again and make sure you follow all of those rules. Not even one can be forgotten, or else passing this class with a perfect class will be forgotten. Does everyone understand my instructions?" Mr. Blaine asked. All of us nodded and got to work straight away. As I was writing down some ideas for the project, Blue elbowed my arm. I sighed, looking over at her.

"What is it now? We're supposed to be working on our project," I told her, trying to be as quiet as possible. Blue just smirked as she raised her hand.

"Watch this." was all Blue said before she caught Mr. Blaine's attention.

"Hm? What seems to be the problem, Ms. Amaya?" Mr. Blaine asked. Blue shook her head, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing is wrong Mr. Blaine. I was just wondering if Green and Red can switch their partners? But don't get me wrong, Green is a very smart student indeed, but Red told me that he remembered every single lesson you have taught, saying that you taught it very well for him to understand it. So, I think he's better off doing this project with Yellow, don't you think? He can teach her well like you have with him and this class," Blue said. Everyone, including me, looked at Blue with wide eyes as our mouths dropped. Green and Mr. Blaine on the other hand, were looking at Blue with confusion. And I swear, Green's cheeks had a small hint of pink on them.

"M-Ms. Amaya, I'm flattered, I really am... but how much can I trust you?" Mr. Blaine asked, snapping out of his confusion. Blue gasped, placing her hand over her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Mr. Blaine! I cannot believe that you don't trust your own student! Besides, does it look like I want to be with Green?" Blue paused, turning around to face Green.

"No offense, Green," she told him. Green just crossed his arms, sitting a bit lower in his seat while looking away from Blue.

"None taken..." he replied bluntly. Blue smiled, turning back to Mr. Blaine and continuing her explanation.

"I'm just doing what's best for the new student, and that is for her to learn from one of the best!" Blue said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder, making her jump in surprise. Mr. Blaine's confusion came back to him as he just stood there, not knowing how to respond to Blue's statement. He then cleared his throat a couple of seconds later, sighing.

"Alright then... Mr. Okido and Mr. Crimson will switch places for the project. I hope you are pleased now, Ms. Amaya," Mr. Blaine said, sitting down in his desk chair and working on something on his computer. Blue smiled widely as everyone else just stared in shock, not believing what just happened. I was also very confused, wondering why Blue would do that.

"Thank you Mr. Blaine! I'll make sure to do my best!" she replied to him, picking up her stuff and walking over to where Yellow and Green were sitting. Before she left, I grabbed the sleeve of her blazer, causing her to turn around and face me.

"What are you doing?! What was all of that about?" I asked her quietly. She just winked at me, lightly releasing my grip.

"I have a feeling that you won't get mad about my decision later," Blue said, walking away. After she was talking to Yellow and Green, Yellow nervously stood up with her stuff and walked over to Blue's desk while Blue took the seat Yellow was in. After seating next to me, Yellow just kept staring at the desk, not saying anything to me. And because it was really quiet to begin with, I found this situation to be very uncomfortable and awkward.

"U-Um, w-we should get working now, right?" I said, breaking our silence. Yellow jumped in surprise, her face turning a bit red, but nodded her head as she started to jot down some ideas for the project. I smiled, happy that we finally got started working, and did the same thing as well until the bell rang for our next class.

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

Once the bell rang, it meant that everyone got to leave Mr. Blaine's classroom. I felt relieved; the room was getting a bit chilly. I got out of my seat, packing up my stuff and getting ready to leave. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, causing me to shriek quietly and turn around quickly to see who it was. And it just so happened to be Red.

"Hey, how about we work on the project later on today in the library? I mean, we barely got started on it, so I figured that we should at least get some of it done," Red said. I felt my face get warm, but I nodded my head anyways. Red smiled.

"Great. Is during our lunch break okay with you?" he asked me. I nodded again.

"S-Sure. I'll see you there," I replied, waving goodbye to him as I left the classroom. Just as I was going down the hall, I heard Blue call my name from behind me. Before I could even turn around to see her, she tackled me lightly into a hug. I was surprised, but I smiled. I guess she hasn't changed since the last time we met...

"Hey! Wait for me next time, alright?" Blue said, getting off of me and started walking. I nodded my head, giggling a little.

"Yeah, promise." I replied, walking to class with her. Once we got inside and took our seats, the Green fangirl police showed up in our faces.

"You!" Monica said, pointing at me. "You were too close to Red-sama in Chemistry! Plus, it looked like you made him uncomfortable! That's breaking two major laws in the GRGS Fan Club Rule Book! I'll make sure to report that to the head leader of the Red Team. And you!" Monica said, this time pointing at Blue. "You switched partners with this girl, didn't you? Just so that you can have Green all to yourself? Well, page 45, rule number 119, section 5 says that no one is to hog one GRGS boy all to themselves! Get that straight next time!" Monica yelled. Blue sighed, looking pretty pissed off. Heck, I was getting a little annoyed about this girl too.

"Does it look like I wanted to be with that smartass? I just did it so that Yellow could have a better partner and that I could deal with him instead of her," Blue said, crossing her arms. Monica glared at her.

"How dare you insult Green-sama like that! I will report you!" Monica said, her face turning red with anger. Blue yawned.

"Report me all you want, the principal isn't going to care. I had such a good record last year for names of all the people I hate, he didn't even bother with it. So now, every time I call someone a name, going to him to tell about it isn't going to do anything. Besides, calling someone a smartass could be a compliment sometimes, and I call him that all the time," Blue explained. I looked at Monica, who looked like she wanted to beat up Blue, but she took a deep breath, turned around, and walked over to her desk in the front. I then looked back at Blue, who was smirking.

"Is that really why you switched partners during class? So that I could be partners with Red?" I asked. Blue shrugged.

"Yo can put it that way. Let's just say... I think you two look pretty... cute together." Blue said, giggling afterwards. This caused my face to heat up; Red and me? Cute? S-she has to be j-joking...

"And I'm not joking if you think I am," Blue said, winking at me. My face got even more hot as I slumped in my seat; I had a feeling that she wasn't joking...

"Hello everyone! Sorry for my entrance delay, but now that I'm here, let's go ahead and start the lesson, shall we?" our Writing teacher, Mr. Bugsy said, pulling out his agenda binder and flipping through pages as he spoke aloud. Blue sighed next to me, resting her chin on her hand in boredom.

"He's really just talking about the same thing from yesterday..." Blue said to me. "So what's the point in listening to this?" I smiled at her.

"It's probably just a review. It won't take too long, right?" I replied, trying to cheer her up. Blue smiled, looking at me.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**One hour later...**

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO STUPID AND I SO CALLED IT!" Blue yelled as she furiously closed her locker shut. I sighed; Mr. Bugsy did do a review like a said, but he ended up not saying anything new, for all he did was say the same thing as yesterday.

"Hey guys- um, why does Blue look really pissed off?" Red asked, walking towards us with Green behind him. Blue crossed her arms.

"Because I am pissed off! Mr. Bugsy literally wasted a full hour talking about the same thing he talked about yesterday!" Blue complained. All of us then laughed before heading to gym. Green then tapped my shoulder, making me turn towards him.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Green?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was wondering if I could talk to you a little bit later about something. It's just based off of my curiosity, is that alright?" Green asked. I looked at him, confused.

"Um, s-sure, I guess. When do you want to talk then?" I asked.

"Probably after lunch, I have to go to a meeting with the class reps after gym," Green replied. I nodded my head.

"Okay, after lunch it is!" I said. Green only nodded back as a reply, heading down the stairs towards the gym. I walked slowly behind him, my thoughts interrupting my head.

_"I wonder what does he want to talk_ about...?" I thought, stopping halfway down the stairs. I shook my head, removing the thought of it.

"No time to think about it right now, Yellow. Just don't worry about it now..." I mumbled to myself, sighing. I then finally walked down the stairs, rushing over to gym class.

* * *

**What does Green want to talk about? When will Yellow and the Johto finally reunite? WHEN THE F*CK WILL THERE BE ANOTHER FREAKING SHIPPING MOMENT?! That will be answered... IN CHAPTER 2! **

**...**

***coughs* Randomness aside...**

**Alright then! Chapter 2 is now complete (sorry for it being a little bit short), so I'm now going to work one both Chapter 3 for this story and the next chapter for Royalty Sucks. I might give updates about Royalty Sucks quite often on this story, so please do not be bothered with it if it becomes a habit. Please review this story and tell me honestly of what you think about it so far, it helps me out to keep this story interesting! Okay, I'll see you guys next time with a new chapter! **

**See ya! :D**

**-PokeFreak45**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people~! PokeFreak45 here, giving you all Chapter 3 for Never Forget! Now, I'm gonna be doing a lot of late updates because homework and outside work has really getting onto my schedule. So, hopefully all of you understand, and here's Chapter 3.**

**(A/N: By the way, while I was looking back at the previous chapters, I noticed that I made Red say that he's sixteen, but he's really eighteen. Just in case you guys were confused about that, there's your answer)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise. The only thing I do own is this story and my OC, Lyn.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_September 23_

_I can't believe Blue would do that in Chemistry... making me partners with the new girl, Yellow. Overall, Yellow is pretty reserved and gets scared easily. Something about her, though, just makes her a lot more interesting... but I can't seem to tell what it is..._

_I guess everyday is just full of wonder when I'm around her..._

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

I got out of gym class, my forehead dripping with sweat as I dried it up with a towel in the girl's locker room. Running for the whole class period with no breaks sure was a hassle. I changed quickly out of my gym uniform, since I didn't want to be stuck in a humid room full of sweaty girls. Once I got out, I sighed.

"I hope I survive that for the rest of the school year..." I mumbled to myself. As I was walking out, someone rushing down the hall caught my eye.

"Is that... Crystal?" I muttered to myself, looking at the pigtailed bluenette. Crystal turned her head around, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"Yellow!" she called, running up to me and giving me a gentle hug. When she released me, she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Crystal said excitedly. I nodded my head, smiling at her.

"It has been, huh? Um, wait, don't you have class soon?" I asked her. She waved a hand at me.

"Class starts in eight minutes, I got plenty of time. I was just rushing because I have to remind Gold and Lyn about it, since we have to work on our presentation today," Crystal explained. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Who's Lyn? A new friend of yours?" I asked. Crystal nodded.

"She's a really nice girl, easy to get along with, but sometimes she can be a bit stubborn. Oh yeah, Lyn is also Red's younger sister! You know Red, right?" Crystal asked. My face heated up slightly once Crystal mentioned Red's name.

"R-Red had a sister?" I asked. Crystal nodded again.

"Yup! I would gladly introduce her to you right now, but I need to get her and Gold right now. I'll see you around, okay?" Crystal said, waving goodbye as she ran down the hall. I smiled, waving goodbye to her as well.

"Yellow, was it? Aren't you supposed to be in class by now?" I jumped in surprise, turning around and seeing Ms. Erika.

"A-Ah! You're right! I just got out of gym class, so I'll make sure to go right now!" I replied. Ms. Erika smiled kindly at me, nodding her head.

"Alright then, I'll see you in two classes from now," Ms. Erika said before walking away. I sighed in relief, checking the time by quickly pulling out my PokeGear.

"Darn, it's already 11:20?! History class starts in five minutes!" I said, quickly running up the stairs and going to my locker as fast as I could.

* * *

**Green's P.O.V:**

"Green? Green, are you even listening to me?" Professor Oak, my grandfather, asked me as we were leaving the board room. I turned to him, confused.

"Hm? Sorry, what did you say Gramps?" I asked, making him sigh.

"I said tell Daisy that I will be coming home late again and that she needs to help me finish some important documents. Also, you need to plan out the after-school activities, like the Winter Dance in December," Prof. Oak said again. I nodded, picking up my things. I checked the time on my wristwatch.

"The bell is going to ring soon, so I better get going," I told him, opening the door.

"Stay safe! I'll see you tonight," Gramps said, waving goodbye to me. I only nodded in reply as I walked out. I first went to the men's bathroom, since my contacts were bothering my eyes. I took them out and try to replace them. But then, someone bumped into me from behind, causing me to drop the contacts into the drain of the sink. The boy behind me apologized after realizing who I was.

"S-So sorry about that, Green!" He said, bowing in apology. I just sighed, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go anyways," I replied, washing my hands briefly and walking out of the bathroom. I sighed loudly again, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my glasses case and opening it.

"I never thought I would have to put these things on ever again..." I mumbled to myself, taking the glasses out and putting them on. It felt really weird to have them on after five years, but then again, in a situation like this, it was kind of necessary. Once I heard the ringing of the bell, I stopped walking, thinking about where I have to go now.

"Oh yeah, isn't it lunch time?" I said to myself. The thought of Yellow popped in my head. I placed my hand under my chin, letting my mind drift off. After a minute flew by me, I nodded, walking upstairs and towards my locker.

"There's no doubt about it... it has to be her..."

* * *

**Red's P.O.V:**

"Lunch time already?" I asked myself curiously. That was quicker than I thought. Well, at least I get to get out of this class. I got my stuff and walked out, looking around for any signs of my sister. I then heard a small shriek coming from the junior year hallway and decided to check it out. I saw Lyn in front of two other girls, and from the looks of it, it looked like they were arguing about something. Lyn's face was red and it looked like she was annoyed by the girls in front of her, which reminded me of what her expression was this morning.

"Was this what she was angry about...?" I asked myself. Keeping myself on standby, I hid behind the wall, keeping a close eye on the girls.

"Look, for the last time, I'm not going to do that for you!" Lyn yelled, frustrated. The girl with short black hair smirked, pushing Lyn back against the lockers and pinning her there. I stopped myself from running over there to stop them; I trying to wait for them to talk about what they were doing.

"Oh c'mon, Lynny~ you're not even going to do it for us?" the black haired girl asked, her tan colored eyes full of fake happiness. Lyn glared at her, straight in the eye.

"To hell with you guys. I'd rather die, thank you very much," Lyn said, pushing the girl back and dusting off her shoulder. "Besides, I never agreed to do that. I even said no to it, but I guess you wouldn't remember with that dull thing that you call a brain in your head." Lyn added, her crimson eyes sparking with anger. The blonde haired girl next to the other one clenched her fist, grabbing the collar of Lyn's shirt and pulling her up.

"Do you really want to start a fight?" she asked. Lyn smirked.

"I would love to beat you guys up right about now..." she replied. raising her hand and slapping the girl across the face. I know Lyn is a strong fighter and all, but seriously, if she gets in a fight right now, it's game over for her school year. Before anything else could get messy (Lyn was already starting to show off her martial arts skills), I decided to step out and walk towards them. Until, I saw someone else barge into the party.

"Lyn! Where the hell were you? Do you know how long I looked for you?" Silver called to her. Lyn stopped fighting with the blonde, turning around to see Silver. The black haired girl looked at him as well, her eyes widening.

"Silver-kun! This is such a surprise to see you!" she said. Silver rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come here to see you, Vivian," Silver said coldly. Lyn walked over to him.

"Silver! I'm so sorry! I totally forgo-" before she could finish, Vivian threw a punch at Lyn's face, causing both Silver's and my eyes to widen. This time, I didn't hesitate to rush over as Lyn fell to the ground.

"Lyn! Are you alright?" I asked her, kneeling beside her. She quickly got up, nodding her head while holding onto her slowly bruising cheek. She rolled up her sleeves, rolling her shoulder back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let me beat these two up to the pulp and we'll be good..." Lyn threatened.

"Bring it on!" the girls said. Silver and I stood in front of them, stopping them from attacking each other again. Silver grabbed Lyn's hand and walked with her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Lyn asked, trying to release Silver's grip.

"I'm taking you to the nurse! You should really stop fighting with them!" he retorted. As they argued, I paid my attention to the girls in front of me.

"What was going on?" I asked them. They both smiled at me.

"Oh, nothing, Red-sama. We were just doing as we were told by the Head Leader," they responded. I sighed.

"Damn it Elise..." I muttered, clenching my fist. I looked at the girls straight in the eye.

"Since you said that, I'm assuming you two apart of the stupid GRGS Fan Club, right? State your names," I told them.

"I'm Vivian, leader of the Silver Team!" Vivian said. The blonde next to her nodded.

"And I'm Kasey, leader of the Gold Team!" Kasey said. I nodded, walking off towards the direction Silver and Lyn went to.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I turned around to face them. "Oh, and tell your "Head Leader" I need to talk with her," I said. They both nodded as I walked away. I found the nurse's office and walked inside, spotting Silver and Lyn almost immediately. Silver was putting some ointment on Lyn's cheek as Nurse Joy got out a bandage. Silver noticed me.

"Hey Red. You want to take over? I have a reading project I need to finish with Crystal," Silver said. I took a seat next to Lyn.

"Sure thing," I replied. He nodded, looking at Lyn.

"Take care, alright?" he said before walking out of the room. Lyn sighed, resting her chin on her palms as Nurse Joy packed up some things.

"I need to go on my lunch break now. Is it okay if you two can stay here?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded.

"No problem. Don't need to worry about us," I told her. She nodded, mumbling a thanks as she left. I turned to Lyn, the bruise on her cheek bothering me.

"Hey, what happened earlier with those two girls? Why were you fighting?" I asked. Lyn crossed her arms.

"Not your problem, none of your concern. How many times do I have to repeat that to you?" she growled, annoyed. She stood up to leave, but I grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Lyn, I'm your brother. That was a big fight earlier, and I have all the rights in the world to know what happened," I said. She sighed again.

"I-I'm sorry... I was just too built up with anger. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that..." Lyn said, sitting back down on the chair next to me. I smiled.

"It's fine. But you know, I would like for you to be more open with me more often. I really do care about what's going on between you and others," I told her. She only nodded. I turned to face her.

"Can you please tell me what happened between you and those two? I'll be completely supportive on the situation, I promise." I said. Lyn's face turned red as she looked at me worriedly.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul about this," she said. I nodded.

"Well, those two, Vivian and Kasey, have actually been bullying me ever since last year. I didn't want to tell you about this because I didn't want you to be involved in a problem that's my own to solve. Anyways, I was forced to persuade Gold and Silver to go out with Kasey and Vivian respectively. Apparently, they thought I agreed to this, but because I denied the fact that I did, they started to threaten me, saying that they know stuff about my past, of which I highly doubt they do. And then the fight happened and such," Lyn explained. I groaned.

"How serious can fangirls get with getting what they want...?" I muttered, facepalming. Lyn let out a small laugh as she stood up.

"C'mon, we should get going. My stomach has been growling for the past three minutes," Lyn said, opening the door and waiting for me there. I smiled, standing up and walking out the held door. As we were walking towards the cafeteria, a thought came to my head.

_"What if... someone did know about Lyn and me... and the terrible past we had...?"_

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

I walked out of the cafeteria, wondering where Red went.

"He was here today... where would he have gone off to? We were supposed to work on our Chemistry project right now..." I muttered to myself. I felt a bit worried, so I decided to go out to look for him. I already finished my lunch and we only had five minutes left until the bell rings, so I might as well use that time now. Before I could, though, I bumped into someone. I only stumbled back, thankfully, but looked ahead of me to see who it was. And surprisingly, it was Green.

"Oh, s-sorry about running into you like that, Green!" I apologized. His eyes widened when he noticed me, and then I realized what was different about him.

"Green... you wear glasses? Since when?" I asked him. He pushed up the black bordered glasses to the bridge of his nose and adjusted the files in his arm.

"I think you know," he said, grabbing my arm and taking me somewhere else. When we stopped walking, we ended up in the junior year hallway.

"W-What do you mean I know?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's something related to what I needed to talk to you about," he said. Taking off his glasses, he stared at my eyes closely and then at my neck. And because I felt a bit intimidated by his gaze, I took a step back.

"Hm. Just as I thought," Green said, backing away from me a little. I felt really confused at this point.

"What a-are you talking about?" I questioned. He showed me the the glasses.

"About ten years ago, in Pallet Town, there was a kidnapping incident and there were four children there with three armed men. I was one of the kids involved, and as you can clearly tell, I made it out alive. But I'm guessing you probably knew that, didn't you?" Green said, but continuing his sayings before I could say anything. "Going on with my point, while I was at the hospital, they told me that a certain nerve in my brain was damaged, making me temporarily blind. I had to wear special glasses because of this, since even though my vision cleared up sufficiently, I was confirmed to be near-sighted. So, I wear contacts and rarely these glasses. That explanation clarifies why I have glasses, understood?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I understand. B-But what does this have to do with the thing you were going to talk about with me?" I said. He put the glasses back on.

"As you heard earlier, the kidnapping incident had four children involved. Three of those children, including me, were injured while the other escaped with barely any fatal injuries. That other child happened to be a girl who left Kanto with her parents to live somewhere else." Green said. My eyes widened.

_"No... he couldn't have-"_

"Are you..." My eyes widened when asked the question, causing my hand to fly over my mouth in surprise and shock.

_"... How did he find out...?!"_

* * *

**...Well that was an interesting place to stop. CLIFFHANGERS, YAY! I really didn't have a lot of time to write a whole lot, so sorry if this was short. There's so much writing I have to do for my other stories, and I'm sort of mad that I can't get all of it done. But, hopefully you guys understand, and I'm sorry. :) But, I'll see you guys soon with another chapter.**

**Hopefully...**

**Have a nice day!**

**-PokeFreak45**

* * *

**...By the way, this was what was originally planned out for when Lyn was about to leave the nursery and then Red stopped her and such. I decided not to put this in since it would be kind of confusing to explain (and because this sounded like a fight Blue and Green would have since I compare Lyn's personality to Blue's _so _much), but here it is anyways in case you were curious:**

"Lyn, I'm your brother. That was a big fight earlier, and I have all the rights in the world to know what happened," I said. She released my grip on her and turned around sharply.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. "I Finally Care About my Sister's Life"! I never knew you wanted to be so included to what I do! And why now?! I've had even worse problems before, and you never helped me!" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. I stood up, my brain confused.

"Lyn, what the hell are you talking about?! Of course I care about you, I would die if you left my life!" I told her. She shook her head, glaring at me.

"How come you never show it?! How come you never express how much you care for me?! Mom, Dad, heck, even Blue and Green express more care than you!" she yelled back. I took a step closer to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I never knew you thought of me that way,"

"What?! You're going to apologize now?! Oh wow, thanks for being a great big brother to me for once! And you know what would be great? If I had the brother I had eleven years ago! The one who would always back me up in an argument like earlier. The one who always appreciated my company. The one who never teased me! I want the old Red back! I saw you, standing behind the wall, just waiting for something to happen! And you waited for when I got hurt! Who the hell would do that?!" she shouted, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lyn, I have no idea what you are talking about. But I never knew you thought about me that way," I said. I looked down, my fist clenched. "But... when you meant the "old Red", I'm guessing you meant you wanted the me before the incident, huh?" I asked. Lyn's eyes widened, but she nodded her head.

"Of course I meant that!" she said. I chuckled.

"Don't you know I still care for you as much as I did before? I only watched because I wanted to see how much stronger my little sister became with me gone. During my therapy sessions at the hospital, Mom told me about you wanting to become a greater person. Someone who would always look after the ones in need. I found that to be very... interesting back then. So, I kept that in mind and wondered what you were capable of. When they started hurting you like that, I couldn't stand it. But for the fact that you fought back told me everything I needed to know," I explained. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lyn jumped at first, but calmed down and began to cry on my shoulder.

"I-I don't understand... what did you realize?" she asked, sobbing.

"I realized that you wanted to show them that you can handle yourself. That you can fight for your own rights. I mean, based off what I heard, they basically wanted to force you to do something, right?" I said. Lyn gripped the back of my shirt.

"You idiot..." was all she said before crying once again.

**And then after this, she would explain what the girls were doing to her and all that stuff. Again, I didn't use this because Lyn acted too much like Blue (since I tend to make her do that sometimes) and Red acted too much like Green (or at least how he would react to the situation). Okay, _now_ I'm done with everything. Byee!**


End file.
